Incendia quod terra diligo
by Slytherin-Dracomione024
Summary: A beautiful story of two females falling in love...Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. You see, Hermione goes to the Burrow for what she thought was just another summer, but she gets a nice surprize in return.
1. Chapter 1

For Hermione, it was just another day at the Burrow. There were chores to do, spells to practice, and twins to keep out of trouble. Right now, Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley cook dinner. They were cutting up ingredients for the future meal.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione. "Just cut up a few more of those fruits, dear, and I think you've got it."

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Weasley. I really do appreciate it."

Mrs. Weasley stopped chopping the radishes she was chopping, and she embraced Hermione suddenly. "I think of you like you are my own child, and my children may come to my house whenever they want to."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Weasley!"

"You're welcome."

Hermione loved it when they got along, and they usually did….until she brought up Ron.

"Hermione dear, when are you going to marry Ron? I know it must be soon."

You see, Hermione just didn't feel like she loved Ron enough to marry him yet. She didn't even know if she truly loved like that at _all_. Sure, they were friends, but that's all she wanted. The strange thing was that she couldn't find any guys that were fitting to her taste.

She wasn't really _that_ picky…was she? Of course not…

"I honestly don't know when, sorry."

"You need to do it soon, because he really does love you." As if on cue, Ron burst into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her on the neck.

"Hello, Hermione. Are you having a nice stay?" Ron asked innocently. Hermione tried to wiggle out of Ron's grasp, but couldn't.

She said finally, "Yes, I suppose I have had some fun. Can you…um, get off of me for a moment?"

Realizing that she really _wasn't_ comfortable with his arms around her like that, Ron removed his arms and stared down at the ground. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay."

"Well, I'll go then. Just wanted to see how you were holding up around here…"

Hermione gave him a small wave as he turned around and left. "Bye, Ronald."

Later that night at dinner, Hermione sat down at the large table like usual ready to eat some of the delicious food she had created earlier that evening, but this time she noticed something was up. Everybody smiling more than usual and Ron was not at the table when she got there. Usually he was the first one to sit down and shove food into his face…

Then she saw it. He was standing against the side of the door with a small velvet box in one hand, and his other hand and his side. Everything grew quiet when they saw him, and everybody around her was radiating with bliss. She knew now what was happening.

"Hermione, I loved you….and I have loved you for a very long time, actually…"

Hermione whispered, "No, Ron, no. " He continued anyways, not hearing her pleas to stop.

"I realized, long ago, that you were the one I was going to marry, and so here I am. May I ask of your hand in marriage? I promise you I will be the best husband possible!"

Hermione stared at Ron, not knowing how to turn him down without hurting his feelings. Anticipation was growing heavy in the air around them.

She didn't want to upset him too badly. "Oh…um…"

Harry cheered, "Look, she's totally flabbergasted! Score!"

"I am so happy for you, Ronald, finally getting a girl." George applauded. He was clapping his hands above his head and Fred was whistling. Hermione began freak out at the situation.

_No! No! No! I didn't want to lead him on! Ach! No, stop it everybody! _

Hermione told him forcefully, "No, I can't marry you! I'm sorry, Ronald…"

Mrs. Weasley sent Hermione a small look of disgust, and Harry looked embarrassed for cheering so loud earlier. The table was silent as Ron turned around walked away.

He didn't return for dinner the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat down at her table and began to stare at the ceiling above her head. She had to wonder why she wasn't happy with Dean. She cared about him, definitely, but the love just wasn't there anymore. Ginny wondered if it ever _had_ been there. She just wanted to go back to Burrow and see her family again. She might just do that soon.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Dean had walked into the kitchen while she was thinking.

"Oh yeah," She answered attentively, "I'm just thinking about things."

"Thinking about things? Should I know about these things, I mean, you have been thinking a lot lately, and you have been talking to me less and less. Is it because of…you know, I'm not good enough…in bed?" He whispered the last part.

Ginny started laughing because the words sounded weird coming from Dean's mouth. Oh the things he didn't know.

He did know what he had been noticing though, and Ginny wasn't the same as what she used to be when they made love.

"Dean…no, it's not _that_ that I'm thinking about. I am thinking about us though."

Dean blushed at his own blunt question. Then, he asked her what exactly about them she had been thinking of.

"I don't know, Dean. I just…well, I have been wondering if we are really meant to be together. I mean, it's nice in all, but…you know."

"No, I don't know. What have I not done for you? I can buy you more stuff. I know girls love getting presents."

"No, no, no. You know I'm not like that. I don't need fake love from you…or anybody else for that matter. I'm not as materialistic as some girls."

"I know…but I am willing to do anything for you. That's the point."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true though! I love you, Ginny, and all I want is to live my life with you and make you happy."

Ginny just stared at Dean's comment. She couldn't believe they were talking about this now. She was going to wait a little longer before this conversation was supposed to begin.

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

"What?"

"I love you, but I think we'd be better off as friends. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry. How can we be friends after all of this? What about our love? Was it all nothing, or a fake?"

"Dean, don't make this any harder than what it is."

"Do you know how hard it is to find out that your girlfriend of two years is breaking up with you? That all you have done for her amounts to nothing?"

Ginny looked down at her feet. "That's not true."

"Then tell me the truth!"

"I'm not sure of the truth.

Dean glared at Ginny harshly. "Ginny, is this the end? We have been together for two _whole _years, and it doesn't matter to you."

"Dean, just shut up. You are being overdramatic here."

"Oh. I see it how it is then."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. Just leave."

"Leave the house now?"

"Yes! Go!"

"Fine. It's not my fault that you can't perform when you need to." Ginny thought it was better to tell him a lie at this point then the truth. The truth would have been too painful for Dean, she thought. The truth of it was…

She liked girls not boys, and no matter what Dean did, it wouldn't change her feelings. She just knew she had to go soon before things got any worse.


End file.
